Shizuku's Feeling (English Version)
by Roya Chan
Summary: I don't know why.. But I love him.. (Requested by misslaly19)


A/N: As a request from **misslaly19**,I translate it into english..

I hope you like it..

Sorry for every mistake that I made. You know I suck at english..

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Story by: Arillia Ryodan

Tittle: Shizuku's Feeling

Warning: OOC-ness, Typos, So many mistake, English suck, Grammar

[All Shizuku POV]

* * *

This is me. A 19 years girl who wearing glasses from Panthom Troupe, that always reading books everyday, a forgetfull girl. And to be honest, I really want to have a boyfriend like most of girls.

Feitan and Shalnark. Two my best friends who very close to me. They're so nice and so carefull to me. Maybe, and I don't know why, than Shalnark, I like Feitan more.

Lately I always thinking about Feitan. I don't know why and how, I feel more comfort if I near Feitan. Is this mean I like him more than a friend? Or love? I don't know.. maybe..

Few days later, I went to Pakunoda's place, the memory reader. I told her about my feeling to my two bestfriends. After heared my story, Pakunoda said,

"All choice is in your hand, Shizuku. If you wanna know, just for an information, I'll tell you something. Shalnark, he actually have a huge feeling about you. Some feeling like love. And I'm sure, he will convesed it to you soon."

"Then, how about Feitan? Is he have a special feeling about me?" I asked.

"If about Feitan, I don't really know or sure. I often near him."

And after Pakunoda said that, my heart suddently broken and empty for some reasons. Pakunoda and I don't know about Feitan's felling to me. Maybe, Feitan didn't have a special feeling to me at all. Maybe he just consider me as an ordinary friend.

But I think, I started to like him. No! But I started to love him.

After I went home from Paku's place, Shalnark visited my house. And Pakunoda was right. Shalnark convesed his love to me. I'm not happy though, but I confused. I started t think again..

_Shalnark loves me.._

_Feitan didn't have any special feeling to me.._

_I want to have a boyfriend.._

Finally, I accepted Shalnark to be my boyfriend. _I'm sorry, Feitan.._

* * *

A day later, we gathered at the headquarters. We had a plan to refreshing in the beach. I will wear a swimsuit that I already prepared with Machi, to attract Feitan's attention (_ce ilah! *slapped*_).

I admit it that I love him. Even thought I'm with Shalnark nw, I still can't forget my love feeling to Feitan.

When we reached the beach, we changed our clothes. Hisoka is already stucked with his pink swimsuit. When I done changed my cloth into swimsuit, I acctually kinda shy to go out. But I braced myself, and acted normal. I wore a blue swimsuit, because I think it suit with beach image. I glanced at a place where Feitan sat. He was naked chest and only wore a trunk. I think he's kinda hot in that. (_author: *raised hand* Agree!_)

I didn't join the other to swim, because Feitan didn't swim as well. I drunk a coconut ice and sat under the tree. I looked at Feitan again, he was sat quietly, and smiled alone(_he's crazt! *kicked*_). I really wanted to go there and have a little chat with him, but I undo my desire because I was to shy.

Not long after that, I saw Shalnark approached me, and then he kissed my lips. I smiled happily to recieved it, but actually I didn't. I actually sad inside my heart. A looked at Feitan for the umpteenth time. He looks sad. His smile was despaired. And also I saw, a tear dropped. Why does he cry?

"What's wrong, Shizuku? Is there something bothering you?" Shalnark asked surprised me.

"Ah, no. Nothing." I answerd while gave a fake smile.

And that time, Feitan went to sea water. He climed a rock that is higher than the sea water. He raised his right hand, and put the other one in his chest. Then he shouted,

"Goodbye, world! Goodbye, my love! I have to go!"

'_My love?' _That word kept echoing in my head.

_So all this time, Feitan has his own someone-he's-loved? So that all was right, Feitan didn't have any special feeling to me._

How broken and hurt my heart after heard that. I smiled, so my sad face didn't noticed by Shalnark. I looked at where Feitan jumped out. He waves swept up to the edge of the beach, then he stood up, and kept on silent.

When we back home, I feel devastated. I hurt deep inside. Knowing then the one I really loved, is already have his own loved person. Feitan was never have a spesial feeling to me. Never..

I was dumb! I really am dumb, didn't tell Feitan the truth about my feeling to him, since I realize it.

All the way home, I leaned on Shalnark's chest, and hold back tears..

_Feitan.. I'm sorry.. But I still love you.. I can't forget about you.._

* * *

**Finished!**

**I hope it's enough..**

**I really sorry for the mistakes. I'm not really good at english.**

**So.. can I have a review? XD**

**Please leave your review here.. XD**


End file.
